Spotkania takie jak to
by Gizmolog
Summary: Gdyby Anthony DiNozzo Jr. nie doznał podczas meczu w college'u kontuzji, która na zawsze przekreśliła jego tak dobrze zapowiadającą się sportową przyszłość, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zostałby policjantem. Gdyby nie został policjantem, prawie na pewno nie trafiłby do NCIS. Nie poznałby Abby, Kate, Ducky'ego, McGee, Palmera... Gibbsa. Nie poznałby? Na pewno?...
**Mój pierwszy fanfik do serialu** _ **NCIS**_ **, jednego z moich obecnie najulubieńszych amerykańskich procedurali. Pierwszy rozdział napisałam - a nawet wymyśliłam - specjalnie na akcję** _ **Multifandom Bingo 2015**_ **na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, do promptu, którym było** _ **AU sportowe**_ **. Aby zrealizować założenie prompta, pokusiłam się o napisanie fanfika w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której Tony DiNozzo nie doznał kontuzji w czasie meczu na studiach i kontynuował karierę sportową również zawodowo. Co za tym idzie nigdy nie został policjantem, ani nie wstąpił do NCIS. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie poznał Gibbsa... Bo wiecie, niektórych zdarzeń w życiu nie da się uniknąć, bez względu na to, jakimi drogami potoczyłyby się nasze losy. A przynajmniej taka idea przyświeca poniższemu opowiadanku.**

 **W tekście pojawiają się określenia dotyczące mało znanej u nas gry zespołowej, jaką jest futbol amerykański. Przyznaję bez bicia, że wszelkie informacje na temat tego sportu zaczerpnęłam z Wikipedii - tam też możecie szukać wyjaśnień, jeśli nie zrozumiecie jakiegoś użytego przeze mnie pojęcia.**

 **Spotkania takie jak to**

Tim nie był w stanie określić, ile razy słyszał już, że jeśli widziało się dziesięć miejsc zbrodni, to widziało się je wszystkie. Powtarzali to jemu - choć chyba jemu rzadziej niż wszystkim innym młodym agentom - niezliczeni doświadczeni koledzy, którzy najwyraźniej czuli się w obowiązku dokształcać mniej obytych współpracowników. Słyszał to nawet z ust starszych agentów terenowych i dowódców zespołów, ale w takich przypadkach słowa te zwykle nie były skierowane do niego, tylko do podwładnych tychże. Mało który znający się na rzeczy pracownik NCIS miał dość odwagi, żeby pouczać ludzi Gibbsa, do których Tim od niedawna się zaliczał. Sam Gibbs, jeśli cokolwiek powtarzał swoim podkomendnym, to zwykle własne zasady. Poza nimi i rozkazami mówił wyjątkowo mało, a rozkazów powtarzać nie musiał, bo każdy rozsądny człowiek szybko uczył się, że należy wykonywać je od razu, o ile oczywiście chce się dla Gibbsa pracować. Tim chciał, nawet jeśli początkowo miał co do tego pewne wątpliwości, przez które zwlekał kilka miesięcy, zanim wreszcie przeniósł się z bazy w Norfolk do Navy Yard. Gibbs nie miał też zastępcy mogącego szkolić mniej doświadczonych kolegów. O jego byłym starszym agencie terenowym Tim słyszał prawdziwe legendy, ale nigdy go nie poznał, bo Stan Burley został oddelegowany na okręt kilka lat temu i od tej pory nie wrócił do siedziby NCIS w Waszyngtonie. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że w kwestii powtarzalności miejsc zbrodni Tim został gruntownie uświadomiony, choć po cichu przyznawał, że nie do końca się z tą tezą zgadza. Może dlatego, że nie widział jeszcze dziesięciu miejsc zbrodni.

To miejsce zbrodni, ósme w jego karierze, znajdowało się na trawniku przed jednorodzinnym domkiem na przedmieściach Alexandrii. A przynajmniej tam znajdowały się zwłoki, kiedy Tim dotarł pod adres podany mu telefonicznie przez centralę. Gibbs był już na miejscu - Tim nigdy go nie odwiedził, ale orientował się, że jego dowódca mieszka w tym samym mieście - Kate przyjechała może minutę później. Choć stanowili zespół dopiero od paru tygodni, działali jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna: każde z nich bez mówienia wiedziało, czym się zająć, i każde w milczeniu wykonywało swoje zadania. Praca dla Gibbsa sprawiała, że człowiek zarażał się jego stylem bycia... przynajmniej o ile _chciał_ dla niego pracować.

Tim nigdy nie był gadułą, zawsze należał do ludzi raczej nieśmiałych i introwertycznych, ale nawet on sam był w stanie zauważyć, że w obecności swojego dowódcy odzywał się jeszcze mniej. Jego wypowiedzi ograniczały się prawie wyłącznie do kwestii związanych z rozwiązywaną w danym momencie sprawą, ale również wtedy były możliwie zwięzłe i na temat. Dotyczyło to także własnych opinii, wniosków i propozycji, których Gibbs oczekiwał od swoich ludzi. Przy obecnym dowódcy Tim nauczył się formułować jasne zdania i unikać żargonu technicznego, którego były sierżant piechoty morskiej wyraźnie nie zamierzał rozumieć. Gibbs nie był głupi, wręcz przeciwnie, ale miał swoje zasady - około pięćdziesięciu, jeśli Tim się orientował - wśród których po prostu _musiała_ być jakaś dotycząca szatańskiego pochodzenia elektroniki wszelkiego rodzaju, a może nawet elektryczności jako takiej. Krótko mówiąc, Gibbs najzwyczajniej w świecie _nie znosił_ komputerów. I telefonów. Żeby o tabletach czy smartfonach nie wspomnieć. Tim miał wrażenie, że spośród wszystkich działających na prąd urządzeń Gibbs lubi tylko windę w Navy Yard, a i z niej często korzystał w sposób niezgodny z jej przeznaczeniem. Żeby dowódca rozumiał, co najmłodszy agent z jego zespole ma mu do powiedzenia, Tim musiał zmienić swój sposób wypowiedzi, musiał _się_ zmienić. Zrobił to. I wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Już nie.

Kończył fotografować leżącą na czerwonym od krwi śniegu ofiarę, kiedy zjawił się Ducky ze swoim tymczasowym asystentem. Wciąż było ciemno, jak to zwykle bywa w lutym wczesnym rankiem, więc Tim oświetlił drogę lekarzowi, a potem skierował światło latarki na ciało.

\- Co my tu mamy... - zaintonował Ducky ze śpiewnym szkockim akcentem. - Panie Palmer?

Wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna podszedł bliżej zwłok i przykucnął obok ich głowy, między latarką a ciałem. Tim przeszedł dwa kroki w bok, żeby znów oświetlić ofiarę.

\- Przepraszam - rzucił przez ramię młodszy z lekarzy, jakby to Timowi przeszkadzało, że ktoś zasłonił mu światło.

\- Panie Palmer - powtórzył Ducky z pewną niecierpliwością w głosie.

Może był poirytowany godziną, o której kazano mu wstać tego ranka, a może po prostu było mu zimno. Może właśnie dlatego polecił swojemu asystentowi zbadać ciało, zamiast zabrać się za to osobiście, zastanawiał się Tim bez większego zainteresowania.

Palmer miał chyba kolejne _przepraszam_ na końcu języka, ale rzut oka na minę starszego lekarza musiał mu uświadomić, że jego następne słowa powinny raczej dotyczyć innego tematu. Ducky był wspaniałym człowiekiem, dobrym, miłym, po prostu cudownym, ale poirytowany potrafił być bardzo nieprzyjemny. Palmer prawdopodobnie zdążył się już o tym przekonać w trakcie tych nielicznych spraw, przy których razem pracowali, bo bez dalszego gadania pochylił się nad obiektem swojego - i pozostałych obecnych - zainteresowania.

Kiedy rozpiął kołnierz zielonego dresu ofiary, przyczyna śmierci stała się jasna dla wszystkich.

\- Uszkodzenie tętnicy szyjnej ostrym narzędziem - ogłosił młody lekarz z czymś na kształt dziwnej satysfakcji. - Wykrwawił się.

\- Widzę - stwierdził Gibbs niepokojąco łagodnym tonem.

Choć zwłoki miały gardło podcięte od ucha do ucha i uszkodzona została nie tylko tętnica, ale również krtań, to faktycznie mało prawdopodobne było, żeby nieboszczyk zdążył się udusić zanim się wykrwawił. Nie przy takich obrażeniach. Wiedział to nawet Tim.

Równie niewiarygodne wydawało się, żeby coś takiego ktoś zrobił sobie sam albo żeby był to wypadek. Mieli morderstwo.

\- Zabieramy go - zdecydował Ducky raźnie. - Panie Palmer, worek.

\- Nie... nie wziąłem - przyznał asystent niepewnie.

\- To proszę po niego iść. - Głos lekarza był już nie tyle zniecierpliwiony, ile praktycznie zrozpaczony.

Palmer skoczył na równe nogi i pobiegł do furgonetki medycyny sądowej NCIS. Tim patrzył, jak jego rówieśnik grzebie przy zamku części ładunkowej, a jednocześnie łowił słuchem toczącą się obok rozmowę.

\- Nie spytałeś o czas zgonu, Jethro - zauważył Ducky.

\- Nie - potwierdził Gibbs. - Jak dokładnie jesteś go w stanie tutaj określić?

\- Mało dokładnie - przyznał lekarz. - Wystąpiło już rigor mortis, jak niewątpliwie zauważyłeś, więc mógłbym założyć, że od ustania akcji serca minęły dwie do czterech godzin albo więcej, ale przy tej temperaturze powietrza i biorąc pod uwagę strój ofiary, który wskazuje, że nieboszczyk mógł biegać tuż przed śmiercią, nie byłbym co do tego taki przekonany. Wiesz, przypomina mi to pewną sprawę z Kanady, też była zima, ale oczywiście znacznie mroźniejsza, a ja, podówczas młodzieniec tuż po studiach medycznych...

Gibbs spojrzał na Ducky'ego bez słowa, choć ten jego powściągliwy gest zapewne wystarczył za całą przemowę.

\- Mogę ci o tym opowiedzieć przy innej okazji - zgodził się lekarz. - Pakujemy ciało, panie Palmer - zarządził, kiedy w następnej chwili obok nich zjawił się jego asystent nie tylko z workiem na zwłoki, ale również z wózkiem.

\- McGee, zdjęcia - polecił Gibbs krótko.

Tim zrozumiał, że ma obfotografować miejsce zbrodni już po zabraniu ciała, bo może wtedy zauważy coś więcej. Skinął głową, choć wiedział, że jego dowódca nie potrzebuje potwierdzenia.

\- Todd, za mną - dodał Gibbs, po czym razem z Kate ruszył w kierunku drzwi domu, na którego trawniku się znajdowali.

Czekając, aż lekarze zapakują zwłoki, Tim rozglądał się dokoła. Trawa przykryta była cienką warstwą śniegu, dzięki czemu wyraźnie widać na niej było odciski butów. Problem polegał na tym, że było ich sporo, a ponieważ śnieg padał ostatnio prawie tydzień temu, to trudno byłoby ustalić, które z nich należą do zabójcy. Być może wytrawny tropiciel zdołałby określić czas, kiedy dany odcisk buta powstał, ale Tim nie należał do tego typu specjalistów. Może Gibbs, ale na pewno nie on.

Zanim wózek z ciałem zjechał z trawnika, Gibbs i Kate zniknęli Timowi z oczu w środku budynku. Tim poświęcał większość uwagi zakrwawionemu śniegowi, który w tej chwili fotografował, ale jednocześnie nadstawiał uszu, na wypadek gdyby pozostałym agentom potrzebna była pomoc.

Coś zalśniło w świetle lampy błyskowej, więc pochylił się, żeby przyjrzeć się przedmiotowi leżącemu wśród czerwieni. Właśnie miał przyklęknąć i wygrzebać tajemniczy przedmiot ze śniegu, kiedy kątem oka zauważył jakiś poruszający się cień. Momentalnie podniósł głowę.

Zza domu, który przeszukiwali Gibbs i Kate, pędem wypadł człowiek w ciemnej bluzie z kapturem nasuniętym na oczy. Tim zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- NCIS, stój! - zawołał i sięgnął po broń.

Uciekinier nawet się nie obejrzał, tylko dalej biegł wzdłuż ulicy.

\- Agenci federalni! - krzyczał Tim, wiedząc już z doświadczenia, jak mało osób rozpoznaje akronim _NCIS_. - Stój, bo strzelam!

Ruszył w stronę mężczyzny - był prawie pewny, że to mężczyzna, choć w skąpym świetle latarni trudno było mieć pewność - ale poślizgnął się na zmarzniętym śniegu i przewrócił. Możliwe, że dopiero teraz uciekinier go zauważył, bo zamiast nadal biec chodnikiem, rzucił się w stronę Tima na przełaj przez trawnik.

Tim przekręcił się na plecy, żeby wyjąć pistolet tkwiący po upadku pod jego ciałem. Nim zdążył wyszarpnąć broń z kabury, na zbliżającego się napastnika runęła inna postać, która przewróciła go na ziemię szarżą godną profesjonalnego zawodnika futbolu. Gibbs, zarejestrował umysł Tima odruchowo.

Gibbs w jednej chwili rozłożył mężczyznę w kapturze na łopatki i wycelował do niego wciąż na nim siedząc. Tim w tym czasie zdołał podnieść się na nogi, żeby podejść bliżej, również z wyciągniętą bronią. Przy drugim boku napastnika stała już trzymająca w wyprostowanych rękach pistolet Kate, kiedy Tim znalazł się po jego lewej i włączył latarkę, żeby agenci mogli przyjrzeć się swojej zdobyczy. Z opalonej twarzy, którą doskonale znał, patrzyły na niego oszołomione zielone oczy.

\- DiNozzo - stwierdził Gibbs głosem nie tyle zdumionym, ile raczej zrezygnowanym, a potem wstał, schował broń i wyciągnął rękę do wciąż leżącego mężczyzny.

Tim nawet nie drgnął; przeżywał akurat pewne problemy z przyswojeniem informacji przekazywanych mu przez jego własne oczy i uszy.

DiNozzo?

Tony DiNozzo?

 _Ten_ Tony DiNozzo?!

\- Gibbs - odezwał się definitywnie _ten Tony DiNozzo_ , po czym chwycił podawaną mu rękę, żeby podnieść się z jej pomocą. - Myślę, że powinniśmy przestać spotykać się w ten sposób - dodał z szerokim uśmiechem rozpoznawanym przez dobrą połowę mieszkańców Stanów Zjednoczonych.

 _Rozgrywający Patriotów z Nowej Anglii Anthony D. DiNozzo?!_

 _..._


End file.
